md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/doc
These trainings are built with a page structure and templates that make it relatively easy to use the same content in multiple trainings, add new content, and rearrange existing content. The basic elements of a training topic are: *'The index' (e.g., MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/For students/Editing index): a list of pages that make up a topic, such as the "Editing" topic within MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/For students. The title of the index should be a subpage at the same level as the individual content pages, and takes the form "MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training// index". The contents of the index are used by Module:TrainingPages to determine how many pages are in the topic, what the page number of a given page is, and what the previous and next pages are. Thus, pages can be added, removed, or reordered within a topic simply by changing the index. *'The header / footer templates on each page' (e.g, Wikipedia:Training/For students/Citing sources): each training page uses at the beginning and at the end. The basic parameters are topic (used in both header and footer, indicates which index to use), title (used in header, shows up above the main content), and pagestyle (used in header, determines how wide the main content is, main options are 400-width, 600-width, 800-width). By default, the color scheme is determined using the name of the topic, via ; the default color for a new topic can be added by editing that. Alternatively, the color parameter can be used with any valid CSS color. *'Page content' (e.g, MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/core/Citing sources): the content of each page can either be added directly between the header and footer, or transcluded (e.g., from a MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/core page). Depending on the pagestyle set by the header, this will get squeezed into the training page format with a maximum width of 800px or less. How to create a new training # Make an outline of what the training will cover. # Pick a name, and create a menu such as MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/Example. (Use the inputbox below to use as a starting point.) The training pages will be subpages of this. #: type = create default = MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/ preload = MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/menu/preload buttonlabel = Start a menu # Based on your outline, create an index listing the page titles for all the pages that will be part of the training as a subpage of the menu. The index subpage should take the form / index, such as MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/Example/Welcome index. The pages listed should also be subpages of the menu, with descriptive subpage names. (If your training will be broken up into several topics, create a separate index for each topic.) # Create the first page listed on the index, such as MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/Example/Welcome, using the header and footer templates. It should look something like this: #: #:This is the content of the first page. #:Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. #: # If everything is in order, that first page should draw from the index to automatically link to the next page. Create each page until you've done all the pages in the index. # You can reorganize the training by editing the index (and creating any additional pages as needed). # To connect one topic to another, you can use the next and previous parameters in the footer to specify the appropriate page to link to. # Specify the color for each topic by adding the topic and CSS color code to MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/colors. Additional features ;optional template parameters *'next / previous' - In the template, the next and previous parameters ( "next = MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/Example/foo" ) specify the page linked respectively with the forward and back arrows. If these parameters are absent, the footer template will the topic index to calculate the next and previous page. Using them with no value ("next = ") will make the respective arrow disappear. *'page' - In , using the page parameter ( "page = 7(b)" ) will replace the page number calculated by the index. It can be used for pages that aren't part of the index but are still within the topic. *'link' - In , using the link parameter ( "link = Foo") will insert the link specified into the top right of the training page. For example, see MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/For educators/Improve research skills 2. *'quote / source' - In , using the quote and source parameters ( "quote = I love Wikipedia. | source = Jimmy Wales") will present the quote with nice formatting, using the topic color for the quotation marks. For example, MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/For students/valuable contribution. *'week' - In , using the week parameter ( "week = 2" ) will insert into the footer. This is probably only useful if you are porting over the example 12-week syllabus as part of the training. For example, see MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/For educators/Week 2. ;other features *'Resources' - If a training has a subpage called Resources, such as MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/For students/Resources, then a link to it will appear next to the "Menu" link on each page of the training. *'feedback pages' - It may be useful to invite users to give feedback at the end of training. For one example of how to do this, see: **MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/For students/Training complete - final page of training, with button to leave feedback **Other pages used: MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/core/Training complete students, MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/For students/Training feedback/editintro, MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/For students/Training feedback/preload **MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/For students/Training feedback - feedback page where students leave comments How to port trainings to another wiki To port trainings to another wiki, start by transferring over all the templates used in the trainings, as well as a Lua module. (An administrator on the other wiki can import them using .) ;main templates *MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/header *MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/footer *MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/colors *Module:TrainingPages ;additional templates that may be useful *MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/menu *MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/doc *MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/Blue highlight *MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/Green highlight *MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/syllabus links *MD Sports Diversity Wiki:Training/syllabus table *Template:Clickable button *Template:Clickable button 2 *additional general templates used in individual training pages, as needed Once you have the main templates transferred over (and translated, if necessary), you can either transfer the training content en masse from Category:Wikipedia training and the content pages, which start with "Wikipedia:Training/core/", or you can start building a training from scratch (beginning with the steps above) and port individual pages as needed. Contact User:Sage Ross (WMF) for assistance.